A Clash of the Past
by A dream and a wish
Summary: The past calls back to them after the two families Inuyasha and Kagone along with Miroku and Sango have finally settled down and relaxed after the death of Naraku. Now they must fight a person they thought was long dead.


Jessica: Hi people

Jessica: Hi people. I'm the author of this story. This is one of my first fanfics of Inuyasha that will be more than one chapter. So give me a break if it sucks. The first chapter isn't going to be much but I want to know how people like it. Please review and tell me if you like it. If you do then you'll boost my ego and I can write more. So Please tell me what you think! Well enjoy.

I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters, unfortunately. So yeah.

**Prologue**

"Annalita! Don't run too far!" The silver haired child, wearing a white shirt that revealed the mud that caked on her shirt and blue jean shorts, made her way through the field of flowers, sprinting ahead of a brown haired boy with a purple shirt and deep blue jeans. Annalita was much faster then the brown hair boy and was forced to slow down when the boy screamed for her to wait up. "Oh come on Miroku! You take forever!" The boy shot the young girl a glare as he glanced back at the girl's mother who had originally yelled at her not to run too far. The woman watched with stern eyes, her hands on her hips. He laughed slightly before pointing over his shoulder at the woman. "She doesn't seem all that happy with you." Annalita glanced past his shoulder and groaned at the sight of her mother. She huffed as she slowly turned around and began her slow walk towards her mother, Miroku snickering but following behind.

When they drew near to Annalita's mother, the woman removed her hands from her hips and picked the child up. "You need to learn to listen to me more Annalita." Her voice was sweet and cooing, wanting to remind her child that she loves her very much and didn't want to lose her if she wandered too far off. Annalita nodded into her mother's shoulder as she relaxed her head on it. Miroku watched them as the woman moved her hand down to grasp his hand. "Come on Miroku. Let's get you to your parents." The boy grabbed the woman's hand before they all started to walk together towards the house.

Looming in the distance was a rather large home where the two families resided. The building was made of brick and each window had some type of colored design in it. It looked similar to a castle but much smaller in comparison. From one window, the glint of silver and gold could be seen as the clash of metal filled the silent air. Instantly the two children grew anxious, Miroku having to be pulled back to the woman's side and Annalita squirming within her mother's arms. "Relax you two. I know you want to see your daddies but remember that they are sparring and its dangerous if you two get too close." They both nodded but continued to pull and squirm. The woman sighed as she stopped by the front door and allowed Miroku to push it open so they can enter.

As they drew close to the room where the glints of metal could be seen through the window, the clash of metal could be heard above all else. They walked along the finely glossed floor, the wooden walls receiving the colored light from the windows within their walls. As they drew close to the door that concealed the two fighting fathers, Miroku scurried forward to open the door. As the door creaked open it revealed a silver haired demon striking with a huge silver sword and a brown haired monk striking with a jingling golden staff. A circle on the top of the staff held rings of gold that caused it to jingle and each time the sword was struck by the staff, the fur on the handle swirled around from the force of the hit. This continued on for a good twenty minutes, every now and then the two bellowing a loud cry of battle before striking with more force then before.

When the sparring finally came to an end only then did the mother approach the two. They were heavy with exhaustion but both seemed to brighten at the sight of their children. "Miroku my boy!" The woman released the child to have him run to his father as she passed Annalita to her father. The silver haired demon leaned in and kissed the woman on the lips. "Did they give you any trouble Kagome?" The woman shook her head before running her hands through Annalita's silver hair. "Not one bit. They were good kids, especially yours Miroku." The brown haired man beamed at the comment as he rubbed his son's hair. "He's always good. He knows what happens when he's bad." The child huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest but a slight hint of a smile was evident on his face.

A voice cut through the air that caused Miroku to flinch and Miroku Jr. to squirm within his father's arms. "It seems that Inuyasha was once again a match for you Miroku." They all glanced to the door and saw a black haired woman dressed in a short shirt that cut off before her bellybutton and a loose pair of jeans that barely looked as if they rested on her hips tight enough to stay put. She was leaning against the doorframe and had her muscular arms crossed over her chest. "On the contrary Sango, we stopped because of the children here." A harsh laugh cut through the air and all glanced in the direction of the silver haired demon. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with just his simple name. The demon flashed a smile that seemed to glint in the light that flooded through the colored windows. "He can never beat me. We've been even ever since I got that injury." The whole room grew quiet as they all looked away, not sure how to reply to it. The injury was a long time ago but it was severe enough to lessen the demon's strength and allowed Miroku to match his level. The two had been trying to beat each other ever since.

"How about we go get something to eat and maybe some ice-cream later." The children both nodded fiercely at the comment about ice-cream. Kagome laughed as Sango came and relieved her husband of the child. "Then it sounds like a plan." The two husbands nodded as they all turned and left the room. The clash of the weapons still ringing in their ears, leaving the fighting life behind closed door as they made their way towards the all too familiar world outside.


End file.
